Tender Loving Care
by MattieCanada1
Summary: Jean helps Mikasa recover from an injury


Crickets chirped, their thin limbs enabling them to hop from one area to another; from the fresh grass sprinkled with dew to the wooden floor of the balcony to Jean's boots. The door to the infirmary was closed, though Jean was still hesitant about going inside.

A heavy swallow of his anxiety gave him the strength to open the door with ease, careful to not scrape the wood together. Moonlight flooded the room, just a single candle lit the back corner of the room. The beds were empty, sheets pulled up, ready for a new patient at any given time during the circumstances, with the curtains pulled back - All but one.

"Mikasa?" He set his boots inside the door, his bare feet making his adventure quieter, repeating his call with a gentle cry. "Mikasa?"

Pulling back the curtains, her chest rose and fell with deep breaths. Orange flames danced in the dark, leaving a burning image of color against her skin, bed, blanket, and her clothes that lay across the stool on the side of her bed.

Her black hair was sprawled out like a spiderweb, giving her a new appearance besides her usual collective self. The soft silky locks slid between his fingers while he absentmindedly played with it, until her eyes twitched with stress.

"Sh," he drew out his words in long, hushed sounds, the back of his hand pushing her bangs aside. Her forehead was hot, bloodied bandage wrapped around the side of her face. During practice, with Sasha as a partner, there was a slip with the new experience of the blades, Sasha's blade dangerously close to slicing Mikasa's face, thankfully only leaving her with a cut across her left side. "It's okay." His lips made contact on her cheek, his hand finding hers, taking it within his palm while he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jean?" Her voice was quiet, barely audible, which made his lips pull back in a smile. Brown eyes slowly opened under her heavy eyelids and thick eyelashes, but he brushed his hand down her face once more.

"Sh, it's okay," he repeated, her hand gripped his as she shifted her body, trying to sit up, a cry escaped her as her back gave out, head hitting the pillow with a loud thump.

"Hey hey hey, woah now." Jean's arms slid behind her back, sitting her up with his hand as a support on her lower back. "Is this okay?"

"No," she shook her head and the pain shot through her, letting out another whine of pain as Jean helped her back down, though he kept his arms around her. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to check on you."

"You can't be in the girls' cabins," her eyes fluttered, Mikasa straining to keep alert.

"Do you not remember? You got injured during practice - We're in the infirmary." His voice dropped as he lowered his head, his nose on hers with a sly grin. "Just you and I."

No words were to be spoken as his lips landed on hers, soft kisses wasting their breath as frequent breaks to regain a good amount of air before more kissing.

Jean's hand was much colder compared to her warm skin, under the blankets. Only a pair of panties and a blanket covered her, his hands roamed while he whispered into her ear about what he loved about her.

"Jean." Her hand gripped his wrist, head lifting to look him in the eyes. "We can't."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Her hold fell, rough fingers sliding under the waistband as she shivered, breath heavy. "Hah, you're pretty eager, eh?"

"J… Jean…" words were difficult with her level of breathing, which hitched when he reached her lips. Moist was an understatement, his fingers work, sliding through the slits, her hips bucking with his rhythm.

"Put your legs up." Kicking the blanket around, Jean pulled her hips up, into his lap, leaning forward and kissing her, legs wrapped around his waist with all the strength she could gather.

One finger released a gasp from her thin lips - he could feel it during a kiss, and a few more squeaks as she adjusted. Two fingers muffled a moan into his shoulder. When they curled inside of her she screamed, followed by pants upon moans upon cries. Her walls clenched around him, her voice wavering.

"More," she begged, her body slick with sweat. His attempts to silence her with kisses failed, her loud cries ringing flying into the air. His lap was wet, his pants suffocating him. When a third finger entered, she lifted her hips with a squeal like no other. It was a tight fit, her whole body lifting with every curl and movement of his fingers, until her moans grew at a pace.

"Jean… Please." Mikasa's brown eyes opened, watery, begging. Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer with his kisses and his fingers inside of her.

"A-Ah!" Her voice cracked, startling Jean, though that didn't stop him. He could feel her tighten around him, though she continued to beg for more, oh God, more, please.

With a shriek, she finished, pulsing, thighs twitching around his abdomen, back arched and gasping for breath after her orgasm.

Jean's fingers were slick, his lap wet and his cock restrained, though she could see the slightest hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"D…Di… Did you want me… To…?" Her words were far apart with breaths, though he got up, carefully lying her back down.

"I'm fine. Get some rest, you need to recover. Just consider this some TLC," he grinned, kissing her, though she didn't respond, already falling into a deep sleep.

Drawing the curtain back and putting things back in order, Jean left, crickets chirping behind him.


End file.
